


Good Morning

by FantasyRyder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Might add another chapter if I want to do a full scale Post TWOTL fic, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, but there's just so many, either way this was theraputic, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: The tags honestly say it all.





	Good Morning

A delicate draft drifted across Hannibal’s cheek, stirring him from his shallow sleep. Distantly, he recognized the cool breeze and the smell of the ocean that it brought with it. Paired with the ocean, it carried a scent of fresh linen, wood, and the male Hannibal was holding limply. His amber eyes opened to drift across the relaxed features of the man and thumb stroked across the relatively fresh, jagged scar that stretched from Will’s cheekbone and down, Despite the harshness of such a feature, Will held the same delicate countenance he had when they first met, albeit hardened in consciousness due to the toil caused by the years that followed said introduction. Hannibal’s eyes flickered over his face as he recognized signs that Will was about to wake.

As if on cue, he opened his eyes and looked up into Hannibal’s, far from wavering and facial features unaffected by sleep. The blond’s eyes sparkled with gratitude, watching as Will’s lashes fluttered. They silently regarded each other before Will leaned in and brushed their lips together, unafraid, and Hannibal could barely think of another time he felt so satisfied, let alone without his current companion

He let him lead the way, the faint brush of lips being traded in place for a legitimate kiss. Hannibal was never one to enjoy romantic formalities, let alone feel something aside from universal sexuality from them, yet his heart felt clenched, strangled even, and the more passionate the kiss became, the more Hannibal was acutely aware of how firmly the former FBI agent grasped his heart. This feeling had been threatening when they first met. Hannibal aimed to end it at the source, to stifle it, but now, he felt no fear, no urgency for self-preservation, relinquishing the instincts he relied on for so long.

WIll’s fingers tangled in Hannibal’s ashen hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss by the locks and ravishing his lips as though he’d been holding back for years, because he had been. Emotions came off of Will in waves, crashing against the lover he was pressed against. Overwhelming sadness, anger, and dread paired with relief and acceptance. Will knew he belonged to Hannibal as much as Hannibal belonged to him. That fact was liberating for both men, Will no longer feeling suppressed by the people he formerly associated with and Hannibal losing the lonely superiority he used to wear like a badge.

They felt like opposites, coinciding from separate poles and drawn together, for that reason, pulling away was painful and felt nearly impossible.

After a few fleeting seconds of silence paired shared breaths, Will’s husky tone left his lips. “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
